Resident Evil: The Dead Sea
by SoulViper11192
Summary: They're all alone. Trapped on a boat from hell. And no one is coming to save them, because in the middle of the ocean, no one can hear you scream. Full Summary Inside. Ch 3: Julia chases an assassin who reveals secrets of her past. Someone is watching her
1. Prologue: Heading Out

**This is my first RE fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think. You know, what you like, what you don't, suggestions. The usual. Thanx.**

* * *

**The Story:** When Julia Brooks and her team are sent to a ship to pick up a bunch of scientists who were trapped there, they got more than they bargained for. Being attacked by strange creatures and strange men on the isolated ship, Julia is forced to use everything at her disposal to stop whatever is going on in this ship. But can she truly stop it? And can she uncover the secrets behind the ship and the people who run it? But more importantly, can she get off alive to warn the world of the horrors that have happened on that ship?

* * *

**Resident Evil: The Dead Sea **

**Prologue: Heading Out**

Death? You really want to know what death is. It's a laughable concept now-a-days, a state of the mind. You go tell someone they're going to die; they will wet their pants laughing at you. No one dies. And if they do, some psycho who was never hugged as a child will attempt to bring the person back in some sick, evil, twisted plot. Yeah, that's what death is. Now, I know what you're thinking. Wow, this girl is either nuts or had her fair share of the T-Virus. Is it possible to lie and say it's the first one? To say that I'm crazy? That all of this is in my mind? No, it's not. Because you see, everything did happen. The boat, the city, the island, the facility, all of it. But now I'm getting ahead of myself. How's about I start at the beginning.

The boat from hell. If Satan ever needed a sail boat, the _StarBurst Cruiser_ (I still think that's a stupid name, but that's life) would have been ideal for him. It would have brought him tears of freaking joy. You see, this whole mess started because my team and I were sent to a ship to investigate something. We soon found more than we bargained for. And we were on our own, because in the middle of the sea, no one can hear you scream. But, let's go to the beginning, shall we. It all started…

"23 September, 2006!" the captain shouted, trying to beat the volume of the helicopter. "That is the date for all you who have hang-overs. The time is 02h00. We have been sent on a mission, to retrieve a couple of scientists from a boat", he continued shouting. "Sounds like fun, don't it?"

That's Captain Marcus Carter; hard-headed, loud and some-what of a drill sergeant. He is also the deadliest man with a gun. Our great leader has lead us to victory a great many times, though usually with his lead, we come back broken, bruised and dying of some kind of toxin. But hey, at least we come back. Which is more than I can say for most people.

"Hell no, Captain!" the other soldier shouted back.

That is second in command and hand-to-hand combat expert, Chris Green. He stood up as the helicopter was moving, but wasn't sturdy. I examined him. Man, was he muscular. Same as the captain he was talking to. They both had black hair and dark brown eyes. No facial hair or side burns. The only difference was the colour and facial structure. The captain was black and the Green was white. No other physical similarities could be found or any other physical problems, but I did know that Green had a nasty scar that started from his neck and went down to his lower back. How he got it, he won't tell. How he survived… I don't even want to know. I admired Green. Always calm, cool and very, very intimidating. Though, that kind of made me feel safer around him, like he was a protective shield. My God, that was so lame. Just forget I said that, okay? Anyway, among the two famous leaders were five more of us. But, among the seven, there was only one girl… me. My name is Julia Brooks.

"With all-due-respect sir," I said, the chopper still so loud that I couldn't here myself think. "I agree with Chris on this one. This mission is not worth our skills."

For those who would like to know, we were a special branch in the government that dealt with special cases. We were an elite team, which fought for the great government of the USA. Thank you, thank you.

Any, I began to examine the rest of the team. The blonde, blue-eyed man next to Chris was Logan Masters, a computer wiz and probably the smartest member of the team. Not as muscular or strong as Chris or Marcus, but he knew his way around battle. He's a very confident in his abilities, sometimes a little too confident it boarder lines on arrogance.

The forth member was Mike Egan. He has green eyes and brown hair, and probably the most attractive guy in the team. He is quite a tall guy too. Egan was the medic of the group. If it was injured, broken or burned he could heal it. He was a cocky one, but had a good heart.

The fifth was Nathan Hunter. He had blue-green eyes and light brown hair. He was well built and the teams weapons expert. Always joking around, lifting our spirits, making sure that when we're all about to succumb to a horrendous death, that we do it cheerfully. You know, the guy who helps through problems.

The sixth was Cole Carter. No, you aren't hearing wrong, he has the same last name as our leader. They're brothers. Very close, except in battle. Marcus Carter had no favourites. Like his brother, he was a specialist in sharp-shooting and all round good guy… to most people anyway. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. Ladies find him quite attractive - but not me. But, when it comes to me, let's just say I couldn't stand him. He is so arrogant and only cares about money and himself. Heartless jerk!

And finally, the last of this team was me, Julia Brooks. Let's just say I'm a sort of specialist when it comes to silent kills and getting information. I was also following in Chris' footsteps with hand-to-hand, but wasn't good enough to surpass him…yet. I was also chosen for the team because of my smarts and fast thinking. I have darkish blonde hair that reaches to my shoulders. I've been told I have beautiful blue eyes and I might not be the hottest thing on planet Earth, but I think I'm easy on the eyes. I also exercise to keep my good figure and I think have a nice personality…you know, until someone pisses me off and I have to break their arm in four places. Other than that, I'm a doll.

"Who cares what the mission is?" Cole said in his laid-back arrogant way. "As long as we get paid".

"Of course," I replied, getting agitated. "It's all about the money. The people who we save are just the bonus."

"I knew we could finally see eye to eye one day," he replied sarcastically. I just felt like hitting him. I couldn't stand him and he annoyed me every time he opened his mouth. It was impossible to be this much of an ass.

"Can you two get along just this once?" Nathan begged. It was true. Every mission we went on, me and the jack-ass got into some kind of argument

"Can all of you please shut up!" the captain screamed, "Now, where was I? The mission. I know it doesn't seem like a big mission, but if they want us to go, there must be something big going down on that ship".

"That's true," I agreed.

"You're such a suck up," Cole quickly said.

"What was that?" I replied, feeling my anger rising.

"Are you deaf?"

"One of these days I'm gonna…"

"Hey! Hey! Both of you need to lay off each other!" the captain screamed at us, as though he was our father or something. "One day you two are going to need each other, so I suggest you start liking each other. And if you can't do that, at least spare the rest of us by pretending to like each other!"

Need each other?! Me need him? That day will never come in a million and one years. I'd rather run around New York City butt naked screaming like a lunatic, than accept help from him.

From there, we all sat in silence as we crossed the night sky. The only light was from the moon. It seemed quiet and strangely peaceful, and the helicopter wasn't even bugging me any more. To be honest, I forgot about the sound for second. Everyone looked as though they were in their own world at that moment. The helicopter moved closer to the ship, which was finally in site. It was huge, like one of those cruise ships. I wish I was on a cruise ship, but that's what this line of work consists of. Waking up in the early hours of the morning, because some scientists were stuck on a boat and needed rescuing or fighting terrorists who plan to attack us. The boat had a big structure in the middle of it, which had three different stories, each with a surrounding balcony, with perfectly carved railings. Kind of fancy for a bunch of scientists, or maybe it's just me. But, enough about admiring the ship, it was time to get ready.

"You guys don't think the ship is the one in the rumor going around the agency?" Mike broke the silence.

"What?" Chris replied. "The one about the secret storage of the T-Virus and that parasite virus?"

"Yes, that one."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm just saying, it could exist."

"And so could the Easter bunny," Cole said sarcastically, needing to have his two cent comment.

In case you're wondering, Mike was talking about the incident that occurred in Raccoon City, in 1998, when some kind of virus broke out and turned everyone into mindless, flesh hungry zombies. Turns out, the pharmaceutical company, known as Umbrella Corp. was behind the whole thing. The city was bombed and Umbrella was destroyed. Then six years later, Leon Kennedy, a survivor of the incident, was sent on a mission to retrieve the Presidents kidnapped daughter, and found the people who took her were being controlled by some parasite or the Las Plagas. Anyway, the rumor that was going around HQ was that Umbrella had come back and was developing the Virus and experimenting with the parasite in an unknown location. Many believed that it was stored on a boat of some sort, but I wasn't one of those people. Especially now. I mean, who would store a secret facility on a boat named _StarBurst._

Finally, after waiting forever, we were informed the team that we'll be landing. We picked up our standard machine-guns. They weren't any ordinary guns. They were specially enhanced for combat. Powerful bullets. Lasers. Enhanced accuracy. It was small and light enough for easy movement. But, enough about guns. We came over the ship's deck and all quickly slid down the rope from the helicopter and landed on the wooden surfaced floor of the deck. I hated doing that. It always made me dizzy. Always. I turned and looked at the team. They were all ready. It was time for there mission. It was time to start my night of hell.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Just to let me know how I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 1: My Mission From Hell Begins

**To Dead Aim. No, its not after Dead Aim, sorry. This story follows two years after RE4 and with new characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.**

**And thanx to Smash King24 for the review.**

**To all, please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions, critism, what you like and what you don't. Thanx. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Resident Evil: The Dead Sea **

**Chapter 1: My Mission From Hell Begins**

We stood in a circle. Exciting, don't you think? Yeah, me neither. Anyway, back to my mission. We were standing at the back of the ship and looking at one another while the captain was trying to find something on his PDA. Yeah, we have those. They come in handy, especially with Logan, our computer genius, who, now that I looked at him, was also on his own PDA. I looked at the rest of the guys. They were all waiting for orders. The thing is, we got pulled out of bed so fast that we didn't get our briefing and captain hates giving briefings on the 'copter because, quite honestly, we can't hear him. All we knew was that we were supposed to be rescuing some scientists. I know, it all seems unprofessional, but when you do what we do, let's just say no one really cares. And so, we waited. Well, they did. Nathan and I were staring at each other, reading each others minds, wondering when we could get back home and… (I'd prefer not to go into details with the last part. I'm trying this whole PG13 thing). For those of you that didn't catch that, Nathan and I were a couple. But the team doesn't know, so we couldn't make it obvious, which is why I quickly broke eye contact. I looked forward, now getting a bit agitated.

"What's taking so long, Masters?" I snapped.

Logan looked up. "Why you yelling at me?"

"Because if I spoke like that to the captain," I said with a smile, "he'd shoot me."

"Right you are, Brooks," The captain replied. And then proceeded to swear his PDA with some words I'd rather not repeat. "Piece of crap. Masters, what is going on?"

"I have no clue." Logan replied. "Something on this ship appears to be interfering with our equipment. Everyone, check your radios."

And so we did. I put mine to my mouth and spoke. "Nothing wrong here." My voice came through all of their radios as proof. After a few seconds, we figured all of our radios were working. It was just the PDAs that were screwball. Oh well, never really did like them.

Captain swore again and threw his PDA on the floor, which I think almost made Logan die of a heart attack. Don't mess with him and technology. Otherwise, you're just asking for trouble.

"Anyway," Captain started. "Here's the deal. Earlier this night…"

"Morning," Mike, the medic, corrected.

"Morning," Captain Marcus reluctantly said. "We got an alert from this ship. Apparently, we had contact for about a minute or two before we got cut off. We are here to rescue these scientists. Just watch yourselves." He looked around. "It seems too quiet for a false alarm. Also, we managed to retrieve four names before we were cut off. Our most important objective is to find and retrieve Dr. David Ghanes, Dr. Charles Dawson and Dr. Robert Ford. They seem to be the two lead scientists in this facility."

"Boat," Mike corrected again.

"Mike?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do me a favour?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Shut up," he said bluntly. We repressed our laughs and continued to listen. "Going on, there is a target. Dr. Philip Mason."

"Target?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes. Apparently he started whatever happened here – whatever that is. We want him alive and detained, but if he becomes a threat, you have direct orders from me to take him out. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" We all replied.

"Good," he responded. "Now, seeing as our PDAs are gone, I can't give you pictures, so ask scientists for their names. And check with others."

"What others?" Nathan replied. "This boat looks empty. You think someone would have heard us speaking. It's not like we're keeping it down."

"He's got a point," Cole replied. "Are we sure we're on the right ship?"

"Why?" I replied. "Afraid you won't get paid?"

Captain gave me a deadly look that said: _Play nice or else_. What? I couldn't help it. It's like a reflex to verbally attack Cole. It should be a reflex to physically attack him too, but you can't get everything you want, now can you.

"We're on the right ship," Captain began. "And now, we're going to search the front of the ship and then the structure. Got it? Hunter, Egan, Carter, you're going to the left. Masters, Green, you're with me to the right. Brooks, stay here and make sure no one else appears."

STAY HERE!!! Do I look like chopped liver? Oh, he is going to get a piece of my mind!

"Yes, sir," I replied. Okay, I'm a wimp. So sue me. I must have had an agitated look on my face, because Nathan mouthed 'Don't worry' when everyone was looking away. I smiled and then they were off. I had the strongest urge to start singing _I'm all alone, there's no one here besides me_, but decided against it after I figured how dumb that would look. Though I'm not sure anyone would notice. Lights were still on in the building, but no one in sight. Odd. But, not my problem. Apparently, I'm just good at guarding.

I turned and walked to the end of the boat. Clouds were rolling in. I promised myself if it started to rain, my orders could go straight to hell, because I was not getting wet. I looked across the ocean. If I'm not mistaken, there was land near by. I looked around the ship. There were chains and metal pipes and polls on the floor, but more to the side. Why those were there was beyond me, but whatever. There was also a life boat which looked like it was hooked up to a machine that was built in Fort Knox. I assumed a computer of some kind would be needed to release it. I looked forward again. The ocean was sort of beautiful when the moon broke through some of the clouds. It seemed calm. Relaxing. Like there were no troubles in the world. Boy was it fooling me.

I heard this strange noise behind me and it was at this point things started getting really weird. I turned quickly, gun up, pointed to a trap door of some sort that was opening slowly from the floor. Here's the weird thing; it was opening automatically and while the top was wooden, like the rest of the deck, the part I was looking at, the one under the deck, was a thick slab of metal. The hatch finally opened fully, revealing a way down, under the deck of the ship. And then the hand appeared. Someone was pulling themselves up. I held my gun steady, ready to fire. The man appeared. He looked sick. Kind of. His skin was yellowish. He had no hair, though I think he was naturally bald. He was also wearing a scientist's coat and had an ID card attached to it. A survivor. Still, I kept my gun up. Something didn't feel right. He lifted himself up and then got to his feet. Only then did he notice me. At this point I was just thinking of the rumors of the T-Virus, waiting to just start shooting the guy if he began groaning. I heard the stories. How they act. This guy didn't look healthy or sane. And then he completely took me off guard.

"Hello," he said warmly. That was anti-climactic. "What are you doing here?"

I lowered my weapon slightly. "I…I was sent to rescue scientists on this ship."

He stepped forward, now not seeming so friendly. "Really? They sent you alone?"

I stepped back a bit, hitting the side of the boat and he moved forward again as I spoke. "No. My team is here."

"Really? How many?" He came closer.

I raised my gun. "Two things. One, stop moving. And B, I'm asking questions here because I'm in charge now."

"No, Julia Brooks," he said evilly. "You're no where near in charge."

My blood ran cold. "How do you know my name?"

And then he smiled and I noticed something. His teeth were stained with blood. I was sure of it.

"Wha…" I accidently lowered my gun in shock which was a huge mistake, because, suddenly, he flew for me like a raging psychopath. I raised my gun again, but he grabbed my wrist and raised it into the air as his other hand gripped my throat. He began to squeeze both hands. My throat was closing up and I fired a few shots into the air, but my wrist felt like it was being crashed. I had to let the gun go, which fell over the boat and into the ocean. What the hell? My luck cannot be this bad!

"Brooks," my radio came to life with Chris's voice. "We heard gun-fire. Know anything about it? Over." Then there was silence as I struggled. "Brooks? Come in Brooks?"

Oh shut up! I'm fighting for breath here. The man began to push forward and I felt my body moving over the edge. And then I decided that this was enough. With my free hand, I punched him in the throat. He choked as he backed away, but recovered so fast I didn't have time to pull my sidearm. He swung at me, his nails like claws. I grabbed his arm, moved under it and twisted it around his back.

"Got you," I said as I pulled my sidearm, though he did something I didn't see coming. He moved forward, his feet connected with the side of the ship and he pushed, causing up to fall back. I lost my gun as I hit the ground and lost my breath as he hit me. I also heard a _snap_, but it wasn't me. The idiot broke his own arm trying to escape. He rolled off of me and climbed to his feet with one arm, snarling like a rabies-infected dog. I climbed to my feet and got into fighting stance. He moved for me and I jumped, spun and landed my foot on his head. I landed and dodged his attacks, before upper cutting him and then dropping and tripping him. He hit the ground as I moved around him to get my gun, but he moved so fast and grabbed my leg. I fell and hit the ground with a bang. It stung. It really did. At this point, I was pissed. I turned my head just to see how I connected my foot with his head. He released his grip and I got to my feet and moved for my gun. I don't know why, but nothing kept this guy down. I was just about to grab my gun when he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. He pressed right up against me and his face was by my side, his bloody smile creeping me out. He looked completely insane, but then slowly started to calm down.

"You're quite the fighter," he said calmly and then looked crazed again as he was about to bit into my neck. Hell no! I grabbed my knife and pulled it from its cover, before plunging it into his leg. He let me go and I turned to hit him, but he backhanded me so hard, I literally left the ground and flew back. I hit the floor as he pulled the knife out and ran for me. The bad news: this guy was super strong. The good news: I landed right next to my weapon. I picked up my handgun as he ran for me and fired three shots into him. Two in the heart, one in the head. Each shot made him back away and then he dropped. I got up and went to him cautiously. He was dead. I was sure of it. I bent down to pick up my knife and noticed the name on his tag. Dr. Charles Dawson. He was one of the leading scientists here. And the picture fit this guy. Granted, he wasn't as yellow and insane as he looked now, but it was him.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan appeared.

Nothing. Mr. Hyde and I were just getting to know each other. What the hell does it look like!

"A hostile," I replied. "He asked questions and just attacked."

"Well, I was sent back because you weren't answering."

No shit! I was just being attacked, but anyway. But before I could say that, I had another thought.

"Logan, we need to get off this ship. We've been compromised."

"What?" He asked. "Okay, so you were taken off guard…"

"No Logan," I stopped him. "This guy knew my name. And looked at his ID card. Dr. Charles Dawson; one of the three we're meant to rescue."

"Let's see," he said as he came over.

Then Chris spoke over the radio. "Masters, come in."

I took my radio and placed it by my mouth. "Brooks here sir."

"Brooks? What the hell is going on?"

"I was attacked, sir. One hostile. Neutralized."

"What? Where did he come from?"

And then I remembered the trapdoor. I turned to see it slowly closing. "Sir, permission to pursue a lead."

"What?" Now Chris was lost. "Julia…"

"Now Chris! I got to go now!"

"Go on, Brooks." Marcus's voice came over the radio.

"Thank you," I said as I ran for the closing door.

"Julia," Logan screamed, but quickly followed.

I ran for the door and dropped, sliding into it and dropping to the floor, underneath the deck of the ship. And then Logan dropped behind me, just as the door became too small to get through.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted.

"Pretty much," I said as I stared at the bloody walls and corpses of the corridor we were in. I was horrible. And the smell was worse. And that is where everything started going wrong. BOOM! An explosion shook the entire ship. Logan and I hit the walls and tried to keep our balance.

"What's going on?" I screamed. "Was that a bomb?"

"It sounded like one." Logan said as the shaking stop. And then our radios came on. It was Chris again.

"Everyone, come in!" He shouted.

"Brooks, here."

"Masters, here.

"Carter, here." The youngest brother said.

"Hunter, here."

And then silence. Including Chris, that was only five of us.

"Captain, come in," Chris started. "Egan? Come in, Egan. Captain. Marcus. Marcus, come in damn it!" And that's when I noticed the panic in Chris's voice. "Mike, Marcus, come in!"

And then Mike's voice came and he sounded like he couldn't breath. Or like smoke had entered his lungs and he was trying to get it out.

"This is Egan. I was by the explosion, but managed to get out. A whole room on the top floor is gone."

"What about Marcus?" Chris asked.

Silence.

"Egan, you were the last with him," Chris pressured. "Where is Marcus?"

"I…" Mike began. "I…I'm sorry, guys. The Captain was…he was in the explosion."

I stopped breathing. My legs just gave way and I fell to the floor. I brought the radio to my mouth.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Mike replied. "I…"

Then he trailed off. I didn't know what to do. No one did. I mean, what do you do? Was it real? Yes, Egan wouldn't lie about that. It had to be real. It was official. Captain Marcus Carter was dead.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 2: We Play Cat And Mouse

**I'd like to thank Gerkyhen, Smash King24 and Imortal Fiend for the reviews. It means a lot and I'll do my best to keep you glued to this story.**

**To all, please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanx. **

**Time for the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Resident Evil: The Dead Sea **

**Chapter 2: We Play Cat And Mouse With A Dog**

I must of cried (or at least shed a couple of tears while trying to hold them back) for five minutes or so. I just couldn't believe Captain Marcus was dead. Murdered. I remember the first day we met. I wasn't even working for him. I literally bumped into him at HQ and gave him a lecture on watching where he walks. Later that day, both our teams were paired up in an operation. His team was exactly the same as they were now. I ended up saving his life and he asked me to be a member of his team. Now, you have to understand, his team was the place to be. You were freaking VIP in his team. So, obviously, I turned him down. I hate being all high and mighty. That was three years ago. A year after that, we met on the field and he saved my life. I met his team and got to know them. He asked me again and this time I said yes. I've known the man for the past two years and he didn't deserve to die the way he did. No, he didn't.

And then it hit me. He must have been murdered. Who set the bomb? And why? Did they know we were coming? That guy knew my name. Was this all a set up? I turned to view the bloody corridor. What the hell happened here? These guys weren't killed. They looked as though they had been slaughtered like pigs. I stood up, preparing myself to move on.

"What is this place?" I asked Logan as he also climbed to his feet. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," he said, sounding very depressed. Then he tried to sound normal again. "Let's find out."

We walked down the corridor. It was wide, so we didn't need to try hard to miss the corpses. We came to three different ways. Forward? Right? Or Left? Which way to go? Logan silently picked left and we began walking, the bodies still around. Some actually had what looked like teeth marks in them. I'm all for a good meal, but come on. We continued moving, turning down corridors, coming across rooms covered in darkness and others with bright lights. I was beginning to wonder what scientists needed rescuing. This place was a graveyard. And then I got the answer to my question.

I practically almost shot everywhere when I heard cell phones begin to ring. And I don't mean one or two. I mean every phone of every person who had one. Some were holding them in their cold, dead hands. Others were clearly in their pockets. I bent down and studied one. And then another. The same number was calling each. Weird. Logan kneeled next to me and mouthed "Camera". Was someone watching our moves? I answered one phone and placed it by my ear.

"Hello," I said, half expecting it to blow up. That has happened you know. Saw the guy get his head blown off. But that's another story for another time.

"Oh thank God," a male voice came over the line. "You picked up. Listen, you need to start moving. You're in danger."

"Hey, slow down," I said. "Who is this?"

"My name is Dr. David Ghanes. I was the one who sent the message to have us rescued. We need to get out of this place. Now!"

"Well, Ghanes, where are you?" I looked at Logan.

"I'm held up in a safe room," he replied. "I can lead you there."

"How do I know it isn't a trap?" I asked, remembering Marcus.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do that?"

"Because I met a colleague of yours upstairs and let's just say it didn't end to well for him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Charles Dawson attacked me."

"Dawson? Dawson was infected, of course he attacked you."

"Infected with what?"

"Why don't you ask the guys coming up behind you?"

I turned so fast, the room was spinning to keep up with me. Logan and I had our weapons up, aiming at two men in lab coats. Not weird down here, but the fact that they were covered in blood and looked like rotting corpses… let's just say we kind of held off on the warm hugs.

"Don't move!" Logan shouted. They didn't listen. Go figure.

"Stop moving!" I shouted. They still continued to walk. I actually think they picked up sped. Talk about a slap in the face.

I brought the phone to my ear again. "What's wrong with them? Why won't they listen?"

And then a reply came that shocked me. "Shoot them in the head."

"What?"

"If they bite you, you are finished." Ghanes seemed adamant. "Shoot them in the head. Kill them."

"Doctor, I'm going to say one thing and all I need you to say is yes or no."

"Okay."

I couldn't believe this was actually crossing my mind. It was ridiculous. It's unreal. I'm not even sure Raccoon City or Leon S. Kennedy's story are actually true. But I had to know. I had to see if maybe, just maybe, it was true.

"T-Virus?"

I waited for an answer, praying for it to be no. Praying to every higher being I could think of to make it no. But, then his answer came through.

"Yes." I never get what I want.

"Okay," I said. "By the way, if you're wrong and I kill two innocent people, I'm putting it on you."

Logan lowered his weapon and looked at me. "You're going to shoot them. You can't. That's not protocol."

"I'm going to."

"You can't. That's an order."

I tossed the phone to him and aimed my handgun. "Their mouths are covered in blood, Logan. That's an order I'm over-looking." And then I fired. The one went down in a second. The next didn't even flinch at his friend's death. So I shot him to.

I took the phone back. "Ghanes, you do have a radio, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're going to lead us to you." I tossed the phone back to Logan. "We should give him our signal." Logan looked angry, but he did it anyway. And then I took my radio. "Chris?"

"Yeah, Julia?" His voice came over. I was also sure I heard Cole in the background, breaking things.

"We found a survivor. He's held up in a safe room and we're giving him our radio signal, so don't be crept out when you suddenly hear his voice."

"Understood. Where are you?"

"Somewhere under the deck of the ship. We came through a secret door, but it's closed. I'll ask Ghanes to find a way down for you when we get to him."

"Ghanes? As in Dr. David Ghanes. As in one of the scientists we are meant to save."

"The one in the same."

"Okay," Logan said. "It's done."

"It's done, Chris." I said into my radio.

"Ghanes," Chris said. "Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear," Ghanes replied.

"Good," Chris responded. "My name is Chris Green and the two agents who are coming for you are Julia Brooks and Logan Masters. Got that?"

"Got it."

"Also, I presume you're going to lead them to you. But, when you've done that, I'd appreciate it if you find a way down there for the rest of our team."

"Trust me, it will be my pleasure." He seemed relieved that more of us were coming.

"Okay," Chris said. "Julia, Logan. Good luck."

"You too," I replied, tucked the phone in my pocket (just in case) and then started moving to Ghanes' direction.

We were moving, follow his directions. I looked over to Logan, who wouldn't even make eye contact with me. What was that about? I tried to talk, but he interrupted me, saying we need to keep the noise to a minimum. Forget the fact that anyone in the area could hear Ghanes, but okay. Logan seemed cold all of a suddenly. I knew why. Logan was a good guy and all, but we've never seen eye to eye and I don't think he respects me that much, considering the way I got onto the team. I don't blame him really. I mean, they had to work their butts off and I come waltzing in because Captain saw me in the field. Still, he seemed colder now.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked as I stopped.

He stopped too. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," I queried.

"Why?"

"Because you could freeze water with your attitude. Did I do something?"

"Yeah, you disobeyed a direct order."

"You're mad because I didn't listen to you?"

"I'm mad because you shot two people who could have been innocent."

"Logan, are you kidding me? Were we looking at the same people? They weren't normal."

"Let me guess. The T-Virus. Don't tell me you believe in that crap."

"Logan, the guy upstairs didn't only attack me, he tried to bite my neck like some Dracula wanna-be. And these two didn't exactly look as though they were eating healthy sandwiches."

"So you shoot them? They could have been in trouble."

"I shot one and the other didn't move. He didn't even blink. He seemed really traumatized alright." I put as much sarcasm as possible in that last part.

"They could have been in shock."

"From what? Eating someone? They were covered in blood."

"So were you when you tried to save that soldier a month ago. They could have been trying to save someone. Your suit was covered in blood when you did."

"But my mouth wasn't." I spat back at him. He kept silent for a while. "Weren't you the one saying that it might be true on the chopper? That this T-Virus, zombie crap might have some substance to it?"

"Yeah, well zombies don't set bombs." He started walking.

I sighed. This was about Captain. Beautiful. I get it. He was angry and needed to take it out on someone. It hit us all hard, but come on; he's blaming me for taking down two hostiles. I mean, Dawson looked perfect compared to those two and he tried to chew my neck off. Screw it! I'll just walk in silence. Ghanes continued giving directions. It was easy from there, or at least it would have been. But no, God forbid anything was easy in my life.

"Stop," Ghanes said. "Infected coming around the corner."

I held up my weapon. I watched as zombies (I can't believe I just acknowledged that) came around the corner, covered in blood and looking hungry.

"Stop," Logan ordered.

"Guys?" Ghanes came over the radio.

"They're not going to listen to you," I replied, ignoring Ghanes.

"Julia?" Ghanes said.

"Why?" Logan replied sarcastically. "Because they're zombies. Please, what garbage."

"Logan," Ghanes pleaded.

"They're covered in blood, Logan. Listen, no one wants to believe this is not real more than me, but look at them."

"Um…agents?" Ghanes continued.

"They may be infected with something, but a virus that brings you back from the dead? It's ridiculous, Julia, and you know it."

"Guys." Ghanes got louder.

I took a step back. "Well, if you don't want to shoot them, what do you propose we do?"

"GUYS!" Ghanes shouted.

"What?" We said together. And then like something out of a horror movie it happened. This giant, wolf, zombie, mutant like creature burst through a side door (a freaking METAL side door!!!), smashing one zombie against the wall, practically squashing his head with its paw. It landed on its feet and looked at the other zombie. This thing was huge, dead-looking and had teeth as sharp as razor blades. It attacked the zombie, ripping it to pieces in front of us. Blood splattered everywhere, all over the walls as Logan and I just stared.

"Run!" Ghanes shouted. "Run now!"

We did. I tell you, we ran like hell. Too bad the thing did too. We turned the corner at Ghanes' command. I pointed my gun behind me and just fired. If I hit it, it did nothing. This thing was savage. It skidded into walls while turning. That's how fast it was running. And the scaring thing was that the walls were the ones getting hurt.

"Take and left and duck into the second room on the right," Ghanes ordered. "There's a button on the side of the door. Press it to lock the door."

We followed the instructions perfectly. We took a left and then past one room and jumped into the next. Logan quickly slammed the button on the side of the door and the metal door swooshed out of the side and shut. The wolf thing was on the other side, trying to break through. With the amount of pounding it did, I thought it would succeed. But, all of a sudden, it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" I practically shouted into the radio.

"Julia," Chris said. "What is going on down there?"

"I'd like to know," I replied. "Ghanes! What in God's name was that thing?"

"A wolf," Ghanes replied. "Or use to be."

"Okay, okay," I tried to calm myself. "Do all of them grow that big when infected the T-Virus?"

"T-Virus?" Chris said. "What the hell is happening?"

"Um…" Ghanes said. "That creature wasn't… inf…ecte…d with the… T…Vir…us…….."

"Ghanes?" I said, the radio only giving static. "Ghanes! Chris, come in. Chris? Anyone, pick up."

"Looks like the radios gave way," Logan said, trying to fix his.

"Damn it!" I shouted. "Why?"

"Don't know. They were in perfect condition."

I turned and kicked the metal table of medical tools all over the place. And then I looked at where I was. The room was a big square. On the one side, a long window looked in on the room. I looked around. There was a desk and a hospital bed and a large cabinet of medical supplies. I presumed I was in a doctor's room and office. I went over to his desk. There were files of patients. I opened one, but was shocked to see the name. Test Subject 49. I went down the report.

_Test Subject 49,_

_After administering the virus, the subject changed over a matter of hours. His appetite became all that he knew and seemed adamant to feed on nothing but human flesh. Simple functions, such as walking and groaning were all that remained. The specimen is also extremely violent. The virus still needs improving._

And then I looked at a couple of others.

_Test Subject 56,_

_The parasite seems to be working wonders. Brain functions appear normal. Strength, speed and agility have increased. The subject has become quite a remarkable specimen. There is one complication though. Without a leader, the subject has no purpose and only demonstrates abilities when attacked._

Okay, so one was the T-Virus and the other was Las Plagas. But what the hell was the third?

_Test Subject 98_

_The specimen is better than we could have dreamed. His strength, speed and agility have increased, but it has the ferociousness of Test Subjects 1-50. He also appears to be more intellectual than others, capable of thinking for himself, following orders and even speaking as though he was a normal human being (though his words are to be ordered as well). One side effect is that when in danger or attacking, his features take on a more vicious, insane picture and a while after infection; the skin starts to turn yellowish. Still, it is an amazing creation and could very well be the rise of Umbrella._

Over my dead body. I can't believe this. What they hell are these people working on? Whatever it was, I'd bet my left leg that Dawson was infected with the same thing. I searched through the scientist's desk to see if I could find anything else. And I did. A torn piece of paper.

_I've been ordered to make him a Master. I can't do that. Not without killing him. And even if I do, nothing is certain. He might not come back as a Master, but instead as just a normal infected person. I need to find another way. Better the virus. And I must keep this under the radar. No one must be allowed to find out about this except for Doctor…_

And then it was torn. Can you freaking believe it? I was about to get a name and the one part that has it is torn off. I officially hate my life. And what the hell is a Master? And is it just me, or does that sound like a new virus? Before I could find anymore confusing things, the cell phone I took rang. I looked at Logan who was still trying to fix the radio, so I had an idea who it was.

"Sorry, Ghanes," I said as I answered. "The radios just died."

"You have a traitor in your team, Julia." My blood ran cold. That wasn't Ghanes.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"One of your men has gone bad. If you want to live, trust no one."

"Who is this?"

"My name is…" but he never got to finish the sentence. Like a true annoyance, that ugly, wolf thing smashed through the window on the side of the room. It turned to Logan, whose gun was on the floor beside him. By the time he got it up, that thing would have eating him for breakfast. And so, I dropped the phone (It shattered. I swear, if there was no such thing as bad luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all) and picked up the chair in front of me, throwing it at the creature with all my strength. It hit the creature directly, but just pissed it off more. It jumped for me, so I ducked under the table and practically jumped to the other side, climbing to my feet and running for the door. This thing went through the desk, though I actually think that hurt, because it stopped for a moment.

Logan and I ran for our lives…again. We moved, trying to get something on our radios. There was nothing. And then it appeared again, this time angrier than before. We ran through corridors, rooms with two doors, over bodies. This thing was like a bulldozer. It would bust through doors, crush bodies, destroy everything in its path. And then we turned into a room that looked like a conference room. A long wooden table stretched across the entire room. We quickly ducked under the table. And then we waited. I couldn't believe it. We were hiding from Scooby-Doo. What the hell? I'm sure bullets could have beaten it. At least I hoped they could. Because it looked as though that's what it was going to come to. And then it appeared, jumping onto the table. I was so waiting for it to collapse. Thankfully, it didn't. I could here the wolf though. Breathing hard, while it paced the table, sniffing the table. And then it hit the floor. It circled the table once, because if it went for another round, it would die of exhaustion. Yes, the table was long. It stopped. I tried to hold my breath, thinking that maybe it would leave. I began moving again. I quickly drew my weapon, ready to fire. And then the gunshot came. But it wasn't mine. Or Logan's. It was outside. Another shot came. The wolf left quickly.

We got out from under the table and moved out into the corridor, just in time to see the wolf turn a corner, looking for its victim. And then our radios came to life.

"Tell me you can hear this," Ghanes said.

"Loud and clear," I replied.

"Good," he said. "Walk forward."

And so we did, only to see the wall next to us suddenly open up. We stepped in quickly as the wall shut. We had stepped into Logan's dream. A giant computer screen stood in front of us and had a bunch of smaller ones on each side. They had keyboards and buttons across the whole system that I didn't even know existed. A radio was hooked to the table. There were two separate tables and a couple of chairs and this place had its own kitchen and supplies. This was definitely a safe room I'd want to live in. In front of us, holding a handgun was a man. He looked to be in his thirties and had short black hair and electrifying blue eyes. He also had a beautiful smile and looked as fit as the guys on our team. He was like perfect. Except for the lab coat.

"Ghanes?" I asked.

"That's me," he replied.

"Oh thank God," I replied. "You shot the gun?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Or radios went down for some reason, but I could still use the cameras."

"Well, thanks for saving our butts. Now, let's get down to business." I walked to the cameras. I checked for the ones showing the position of the team. "How do we get them down?"

"If I may," he said, picking up the radio. "Chris?"

"I'm here."

"Can you and the rest of your team get to the middle of the second floor?"

"Why?"

"Because there is this huge wooden, square pillar in the middle of the room that opens up an elevator door."

"You're kidding."

"You've got to love technology."

"We'll be there. Just make sure it's open."

"Will do. Just wait five or ten minutes. It needs to star up." Ghanes started doing something as I checked the rest of the cameras. I was smiling. I couldn't help it. My team was coming down. Nathan was coming down. And then my smile died with what I saw on the other screen. I saw a scientist who backed away into a wall, looking like she'd seen death.

"We have a survivor!" I shouted.

Ghanes brought it to the big screen. "Dr. Sherwood."

And then something else happened. I was waiting for a monster or a zombie to appear, but it was a human. A bulky man. I could hear her now. The big screen allowed sound, though I wished it hadn't. She was crying, begging him to spare her. I saw what was going to happen immediately.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Wha…" Ghanes looked lost.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

But before he could tell me, it was too late. The man drew a silencer and pointed towards her head.

"It's nothing personal," he said calmly. "It's just my job."

"No1" I shouted as he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered against the wall as the scientist dropped. I was about to loss it, but a phone rang. I looked at the screen to see the man answer his phone.

"Hello." He listened for a while. "The secret elevator?" I stopped breathing. "Four of them?"

"No," I said, realizing what the call was for. "Is there another security room with cameras?"

"No," Ghanes answered. "The security room cameras are destroyed."

"Well," Logan said. "Someone's hacking into your system."

It made sense. I mean, the guy who called to say a traitor was in my team called me by my name. How'd he know I'd have the phone? Unless he saw it.

"Don't worry," the man said. "I don't care what training they've had. I'll kill them."

"He's going after our team," I said as I picked up my radio. "Chris?" Static again. The radios were gone. "Damn it!" I moved for the door as I drew my gun. "Open the door!"

"What?" Ghanes seemed panicked.

"Open it!" I shouted as I stared at the screen. Ghanes did as he was told and I was about to move out, but the man spoke again.

"Is that so?" The man said. "Well, I'm fine with that." And then he hung up and just when I thought he was going to leave, he did something that shocked me completely. He looked up at the camera.

"So," he said. "Julia Brooks and Logan Masters? You think you're going to stop me from killing your team? No chance. They're as good as dead. And if you try and stop me, so are you." And then he shot the camera out.

I looked at the other screens and saw myself, halfway out of a doorway. I looked into the corridor and saw a camera pointing directly at me.

"Logan," I said. "Watch Ghanes. Because they're watching us."

"Here," Ghanes tossed a PDA at me. "With the radios out, that will give you map of the ship. At least this floor."

"Thanks," I said and with that, I shot the camera out and ran for my team. I didn't know what was going on in this place, but I knew one thing. Without radios, if that bastard got to my team before I did, they will be killed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3: I Remember A Bit Of My Past

**I'd like to thank Gerkyhen and Smash King24 for the reviews. It means a lot.**

**To all, please read and review and let me know what you think. Suggestions, critism, the usual. Thanx. **

**Time for the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Resident Evil: The Dead Sea **

**Chapter 3: I Remember A Bit Of My Past**

I sped down the corridors, looking at the layout Ghanes had given me. I took a left and then a right and then went forward and then another left and right and then right and left. Or was it right? Did I go straight then? No, I think I turned right again. Or left. Right. Left. Right. Left. My head's starting to hurt!

Point of the story… I was lost beyond all belief. I tried my radio as I stood in the middle of nowhere, four different paths I could take, not even remembering where I came from. The radio still didn't respond. By this point, I was ready to punch a wall. I looked at the camera.

"Help me here," I shouted. "Your map sucks!"

Just as I said that, the camera began rotating and pointed left. Then the one down the corridor pointed another direction. I smiled as I figured out what Ghanes was doing. Making a path with the cameras. And then I thought about the guys who had hacked the system. I checked the PDA layout again and so far, the trail seemed right. I moved, gun drawn. I found it odd that no cannibalistic creatures had popped up yet. But, let's not spoil the moment. I moved along with the cameras as I checked the layout, which seemed to fit perfectly. And then I came to a stop as I reached one more corner. Around here was the elevator and I prayed that it hadn't started yet. I looked around the corner. The assassin stood there. Man, he was big. Not incredible hulk big, but still. He held a silencer and waited for my team mates. I moved out slowly, quietly, aiming for him. Maybe he had some answers. If he didn't, I would have gunned him down now, ask questions later, but we needed information. And he might have it. I was about to say something, but as usual, fate decided to be bitchy.

I turned quickly to my right as I heard a growl of some kind, only to blow a crazed looking scientist's head off. I looked as the assassin turned and I ducked back into the corridor I came from as he raised his gun and pulled the trigger several times.

"Give up," I shouted as he stopped firing. "If you aim for me, my team mates will kill you. And if you shoot them, I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "Right you are, Brooks. Or is it Dark Angel?"

I went numb. Dark Angel? How did he know that? No one was supposed to know that. Not my Captain, not my team. No one. I came out to shoot only to see him running, at the end of the corridor.

"Damn it," I whispered as I took off after him. I had to know how he knew that name.

I moved after him, turning down the one corner, still on his tail. He turned again and so did I. This ship was huge. It just twisted and turned. I took a right as he took another left ahead of me. I was about to follow when all of a suddenly, the camera pointed the other way. I decided to go with my gut and took a right. The other cameras turned leading me to God knows where. I turned a corner quickly to find myself in a long corridor, next to me a wide window. I pointed my gun forward as I realized that Ghanes had led me to the assassin. He had his gun up too. I was ready to fire just as he was, but noticed something behind him. Then I looked at his face and he was looking past me too.

"Behind you," we both said calmly as we quickly turned.

Someone attacked me. He seemed like a normal person though. Just more violent. He grabbed my arms and lifted me off the ground so easily; you'd think I was the weight of a feather. He bashed me against the wall and I dropped my gun. He then threw me down. I smashed into the ground, waiting to feel something break. Thank the Lord that nothing did. I managed to grab my gun, but he was already jumping on top of me. I moved on my back and lifted my right leg, connecting it to his torso and tossing him over me. He rolled forward, but quickly got to his feet. I got up with my gun as he ran for me and I shot quickly, hit him in the neck. He choked on his blood, making a gargling sound in his mouth before he hit the floor, dead. Ladies and gentlemen, the Las Plagas. I presume.

As he dropped, the assassin had his gun pointed towards me, with no time for me to lift mine, so I did the only sane thing to do…

…I jumped through the window next to me.

I landed in a square room. The door was on the other side of the room, on the same wall as the half broken window that I created. The room was some kind of lounging area. Three couches were in the place. One was for three people, which faced the entrance wall. The other two – for two people each – were placed vertically from the entrance, so all three couches basically made a U shape; the opening pointing towards the entrance wall. In the corners of the U – small gaps between the couches – there were side tables, which basically connected the couches. One or two beer bottles lay on the floor as well as big shards of glass (not from the window), while a glass was on one table and a metal lamp on the other, its shade on the floor.

I ducked behind the closest couch to me. I waited a little and then the door opened. I listened, waiting to hear where he was going to walk. You could imagine my surprise when two bullets penetrated the couch right next to me. I got up quick, already firing at him. He moved, my bullets hitting the wall. He ran behind the first couch, shooting at me. I moved so he didn't hit me, going out of the couch, towards the window as he turned, going behind the couch furthest from the door and window – the one facing the entrance wall – all the while firing at one another. We continued firing as we moved in this circle. But as I got to the middle of the wall, he ducked behind the furthest couch to reload. I took this opportunity and ran up to the couch, jumping on it, my one foot on the couch, the other on the headrest, my whole body leaning over, my gun pointing at the top of his head. He looked up just as he finished reloading. He knew it. He was dead. I pulled the trigger…

…only to find my gun was empty. Talk about luck. He lifted his gun and I used my leg on the headrest to balance while my other quickly kicked the gun out of his hand, into the wall. He grabbed the leg I used to kick and pulled. I fell back, almost breaking my neck because of the way I hit the couch. Not to mention the fact I lost my empty gun. Both my feet were behind the couch. I used my free leg, pulled my foot up and brought it down into his face. He growled as he let my leg go. I could just picture him holding his nose in pain. I crawled off the couch, onto the floor and got to my feet. I looked over the couch, to see him crawling for his gun. My gun was in front of me, but by the time I reload it, he would have put a bullet into my head. So, again I did the logical thing. I ran for the couch, jumped onto it, over it and landed on his back, just as he lifted the gun towards me. As I hit his back, we overturned, him half crashing me. I grabbed his hand with the gun and bashed it against the metal wall of which this ship was fond of. I kept hitting it against the wall, until he let go and I managed to take it from his hand.

The good news? I had the gun! The bad news? I was holding it in such a way, I wasn't near the trigger. On top of that, he lifted his arm and brought his elbow down on my side. I tried not to scream from pain. How he didn't break a rib was beyond me. I decided to take this in a different direction. I used all my will power and through the gun over the couch, into the middle of the room. Then I used all my strength to release my upper body from his weight and as I got up, I brought my elbow down on the side of his head. He also tried to not shout from pain as I got up and practically jumped over the couch. My elbow to his head would definitely disorientate him. Or so I thought. In the half window that was left, I saw a weak refection of him rising with something in his hand. I hit the ground as I realized he had just thrown a knife at me, which went through the rest of the window. I leopard crawled for the gun, but he was already over the couch. I grabbed a shard of glass as he grabbed both of my legs and practically lifted me off the ground. He spun back and threw me into the couch. I went flying like some kind of roller-coaster, knocking the entire couch over as I hit it. It was sore hitting the ground on my arm as the couch toppled. But I still held the glass shard in my one hand, even though it had slightly dug into my skin. I could feel the blood on my hand, but ignored it as I got up and drew my knife. I jumped over the couch again and ran for him as he was bending for the gun. As I got to him, I brought the knife down, but he quickly turned, grabbing my wrist and twisted my whole arm around me, causing me to drop the knife.

"You're very persistent," he whispered in my ear.

"You have no idea," I replied through gritted teeth as I shoved the shard of glass into his leg as hard as I could. This time he screamed.

He let me go and turned, back handing him in the process. Then I gave him an uppercut, before handing one left and right. I tried to punch again, but he blocked this one, so I hit him in the ribs with my other fist and then in the head. This time he retaliated. He gave me the hardest left-hook of my life; I thought my jaw was going to fall of. I actually spun 180 because of that. He then moved for me and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back, like he was going to cut my throat. As a reaction, my arm immediately raised, my hand in a fist, smashing into his face. He let me go as he moved back a bit and I turned, kicking him in his stomach. He moved for him, but he punched me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me and then back handed me so hard, I actually went into the one side table, knocking the lamp off. But, I grabbed it before it hit he ground. The room was spinning, so I tried to regain my senses as I heard him pull the glass out of his leg. Then I heard him move for me. I gripped the metal lamp hard and spun round, smashing it against his head, the bulb breaking from contact. His head went down as he bent forward a bit. I grabbed hold of the lamp with both hands and brought it up as hard as possible, striking his forehead. He went back and fell to the ground. But he was still conscious. I moved for him, but he raised his foot and hit it in my stomach, throwing me over him. I lost the lamp as I went over him. I hit the ground and rolled. I got to my knees and turned to see the gun. I grabbed it and got to my feet, pointing it at him. He was on his feet and moved for me, grabbing my hands and pointing them upwards as I shot.

And then the struggle ensued, as we both tried to gain control of the gun. We moved around in a circle, trying to get the better grip. I kneed him in the stomach, but it did nothing. In the struggle, I managed to get turned around, my back facing him. He had done this. At first I didn't know why, but when he forced us to stop and began moving my hand downwards, I knew. He started bending my arms and hands, so that the gun was going to aim for my left arm. And he was stronger than me, so if it got there, and that trigger was pulled, I'd be gone. I moved my head forward and flung it back, into his head. And then, with all my might, I ran back, moving us back a bit, into one of the upright couches, toppling that one too as we fell over. We hit the ground as the gun was by my arm and it went off. And then the assassin screamed. Because of how we fell, the angle we were in, the bullet had hit his left arm, not mine. I rolled off him, gun in hand, pissed-off to the extreme and stood, pointing the gun at his head.

"You move and I will kill you," I shouted. "Who are you?"

It took a while for him to answer. "None of your business."

"Don't make me shoot you in the other arm," I shouted more.

He laughed. "Please Julia, must you resort to violence. You're not the person you use to be."

I was getting angrier. "How do you know Dark Angel?"

"Oh, I know a lot more than that. I know your history."

"You know nothing."

"Oh, really? I know how in 1994, at age 16, you were kidnapped. I know how you don't remember the next two years. And how, at the mere age of 18, 1996, you became an assassin that was in another class. Ruthless. Efficient. Unemotional. The mere mention of Dark Angel would send the FBI, the CIA, the DOD and any other acronym running for the hills. I know that four years later, year 2000, you were captured again while on an assignment. And how you were found a year later, no recollection of what happened."

"How…" He was right. I was an assassin. A ruthless killer. But I left that life behind me, buried in the past. How did he know?

"Didn't you find it odd, Julia? You remember you assassin days. How strong you were. How fast you were. How agile, how smart. Granted, those are still there, but you know, deep down inside, something was different. Something was taken away. You were weaker, slower."

I couldn't hear this. "Who sent you here? Who ordered you to kill us?"

"The same people who sent you here."

"What?" Now I was lost. That's new.

He laughed. "Come on, Julia. Think about it. You've heard the stories about Umbrella. Didn't you find it odd how much you sounded like those Tyrants that they created? Stronger. Faster. Tougher. Smarter. Don't you still find it odd that your team just happened to be sent on a simple mission below their standards to a boat which just happened to belong to the remnants of Umbrella? That just happened to be creating the virus which tore Raccoon City apart?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your agency is corrupted. The people you work for have conspired against you because of who you are. Of who you were."

"Why? I have nothing to do with this."

"Oh, you have more to do with this than you know. But now, you're nothing to them. You have become a loose end that needs to be tied up. And everyone you're close to – your team mates – has become a liability. And because of that, you need to be eliminated. That's why the people who were behind this set this ship up. They knew that when they deliberately set the virus on this ship, one of these pathetic scientists would manage to get a distress call out to your agency. And then all we needed was for our double-agent to send in you and your team. You see Julia, it couldn't be simpler. You weren't sent here to rescue the scientists. You were sent here to die with them."

Before I could say a thing, I heard something behind me. I turned to find a number of zombies trying to climb over the opening in the wall were the window once stood. And then I heard something above me. Suddenly, through the two vents in the room, burst out two men that looked like they were infected with the Las Plagas. The one was on the other side of the room, but the one was right behind the assassin. I raised the gun and shot him the infected in the head and then the second one, before turning to the zombies. I shot one, then another. Another Las Plagas scientist came from the vent at the far side of the room.

"Give me my gun and get yours," the assassin said. "Or we're both dead."

Never. I wish I could have said that. But he was right. These zombies were dumb, but eventually, they'd learn how to get over the opening. Two had already. I threw the gun to him and he took care of two scientists that came from the vent behind him. I moved over the couch, dodged a scientists attack, moved behind him and broke his neck. I picked up my gun and reloaded it. As I looked up, the assassin had climbed out of the opening as he cleared the end section. He smirked at me, as if to say _you're on your own_, shot a curious zombie and then, bloody arm and all, took off.

"Ass-hole," I whispered as I shot two zombies who were over.

About nine more were trying to get in. I grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin out. I waited. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. I shot three more that had gotten over. Six. Five. Four. Three. I shot one more. Two. And then I throw it outside. One. Zero. I hit the ground. And then the grenade blew, splattering blood and guts all over the place as it blew them all straight to hell. Glad they bunched together like a bunch of sissies. It's easier to blow them up that way. I burst through the door, ready to run my ass of after the guy, but my radio came on.

"Julia," Chris said. "Come in."

"Chris," I replied. "Where you guys?"

"In the safe room," he replied. "Where you?"

"Have no clue? Was chasing this assassin and Ghanes lead me here. Ask him?"

"I did what?" Ghanes asked.

"You lead me to the assassin. I asked the cameras for help and you moved them for me in the right direction."

"That seems like a great move," Ghanes replied. "But, Julia, that wasn't me. In fact, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary since you asked for help."

But that was impossible. "Didn't you see the cameras move?"

"Nope," Loan answered this time.

I looked at the ceiling, staring at a camera which was staring at me. "Ghanes, can you see me on any of the cameras?"

"No," he answered. "Hold on."

I waited awhile for a reply. It was Chris. "Dear God, Julia, what did you do?"

"Had a party," I replied sarcastically, looking at the blood and gore. "Why couldn't you see me before?"

"It looks like we were right about outside hackers," Logan replied. "The videos were being looped the whole time."

"But…" Now I was lost. Someone lead me to the assassin. Was he supposed to kill me? Or were two people hacking in? One against us? The other for us?

Before I could say anything, Chris spoke. "Julia, we got a distress call from a scientist near you."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I sent his position to the PDA I gave you," Ghanes replied. "But that's just back up. I'll lead you to him."

"Okay," I replied. "The rest of you guys, stay there please. Don't be heroes. I can handle this."

"We know you can," Chris said. "Just be careful."

"I will. Ghanes, lead the way."

And then I was off again. But I couldn't stop thinking about what the assassin said. How did he know about my past when no one else did? Was the agency really corrupt? And what did I have to do with this? I didn't know any of the answers to these questions. But I knew one thing. This whole mission had gone sour.

And it was about to get worse.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review. Let me know what you think or feel (about the story, of course). Any suggestions and constructive critism is welcome**


End file.
